reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is the second film in the Toy Story Series Plot Four years after the events in Toy Story, Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but his arm accidentally gets ripped, and is forced to stay home where he is put on a junk shelf. When Woody saves a toy penguin named Wheezy from a yard sale, he gets stolen by a toy collector who Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize as Al McWhiggin, the greedy, avaricious owner of a shop named Al's Toy Barn, from a commercial. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex then set out to rescue Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers that he is a valuable collectible based on an old, popular TV show called Woody's Roundup, and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. The other toys from the show–Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, are excited about the trip, but Woody intends to return home because he is still Andy's toy. Jessie, who is afraid of the dark, becomes greatly embittered towards Woody because the museum will only take the gang if Woody is part of it; without him, they will go back into storage. That night, when Woody's whole arm comes off, his attempt to retrieve it and escape is foiled when the TV comes on. Woody, seeing the remote in front of Jessie, accuses her of sabotaging his escape. The following morning Woody's arm is repaired and he decides to stay when Jessie reveals that she was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily who eventually outgrew and gave her away, and Prospector pensively warns him that the same fate will await him when Andy grows up. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach the Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz is captured and imprisoned in a box by Utility Belt Buzz after a confusion between the two and the New Buzz's utter delusion. The new Buzz then joins the other toys, oblivious to the fact he is an imposter, as they make their way to Al's apartment. Buzz escapes and pursues them, thinking they have also been captured by Al. When he gets out of Al's Toy Barn, he unknowingly and accidentally releases an action figure of his archenemy Emperor Zurg who follows him. Buzz rejoins the others as soon as they find Woody, who initially refuses to return because he does not want to abandon the rest of the Roundup Gang to storage. After Buzz reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose", and he is moved by seeing himself sing "You've Got a Friend in Me", he gradually changes his mind and offers the Roundup toys a chance to come with him. However, Prospector prevents their escape and reveals that he wants to go to Japan because he spent his life on a shelf and was never sold, so he took measures to prevent Woody from returning home; he was the one who sabotaged Woody's escape the previous night. Al then arrives and takes Woody and the Roundup toys with him, forcing both Buzz Lightyears and the rest of Andy's toys to follow after him. They follow Al to an elevator where they encounter Zurg who fights the new Buzz but is knocked off the elevator by Rex. When they reach the ground floor, the new Buzz remains behind to play with Zurg once he discovers that Zurg is his father (echoing The Empire Strikes Back''). Buzz and the other toys use a Pizza Planet delivery truck to follow Al to Tri-County International Airport where they enter the check-in area, the baggage processing area and find Woody and the Roundup toys. Prospector attempts to mutilate Woody when he refuses to go to Japan but is captured by Buzz and the other toys and stuffed into a little girl's backpack. While Woody and Bullseye are saved, Jessie ends up being loaded on the airplane to go to Tokyo. Woody boards the plane and convinces Jessie to come with him and the rest of the toys to Andy's house. However, the plane begins to taxi before they can escape. They get out of the hold through an emergency hatch but Woody slips. Buzz and Bullseye catch up with them as the plane gets onto the runway. After lassoeing his string over a nut on the plane's wheels, Woody convinces Jessie to let go of the plane. They scream as they swing right between the wheels and land on Bullseye just as the planetakes off. Buoyed up by living "Woody's Finest Hour," the toys go home. Andy returns home and accepts Jessie and Bullseye as his new toys. The toys also learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to his failure to sell the Roundup toys. As Jessie and Bullseye delight in having a new owner, Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy outgrowing him, because when he does, they will always have each other for company "for infinity and beyond." Voice Casts * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickle as Mr. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * John Morris as Andy Davis * Laurie Matcalf as Mom * R. Lee Emrmey as Sarge * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin * Joe Ranft as Wheezy * Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg